


【贺红】到底怎样才能把这对在我家蹭吃蹭喝的叔侄赶出去？

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 4





	【贺红】到底怎样才能把这对在我家蹭吃蹭喝的叔侄赶出去？

XXX:是……要叫你19区吴○祖……对吧？

XXX：我实在是被逼的没办法了，听同学介绍来这里征求一下大家意见，大号求厚码。

XXX：题目就叫“到底怎样才能把这对在我家蹭吃蹭喝的叔侄赶出去？”

贱贱：收到。

介绍一下背景，本人男，取向女，同学说要讲颜值，但我觉得没什么关系，现在心烦就不提了。

已经工作快一年了了，现在在一家私立幼儿园内当幼教，待遇挺好的。

要吐槽的是一对叔侄，要说怎么认识的话，那个侄子是我幼儿园的学生，5岁，中班，据说是因为父亲常年在海外奔波没时间照顾，就把小孩子托给弟弟照顾一段时间。

小孩子还是挺乖的，也很聪明，完全是被他那个叔叔给教坏了！

重点还是吐槽那个叔叔，就叫他H吧。

孩子的父亲很早就给我们讲过有个弟弟，下学期会替他来照顾孩子，还给老师们都发过照片，所以我们还是比较信任的。

怎么说呢，看到照片跟看到真人完全是两种感觉。

照片上感觉还是蛮普通的人，长相……确实有点小帅，当然肯定没我帅。

他第一天来接孩子的时候，孩子还在里面搭积木，知道有人来接了，我就赶紧去找小孩，谁知道我就一会儿的功夫，所有的女老师都跑到他那边去聊天了，我很怀疑他到底是来接孩子来的还是来泡妞来的。

不过毕竟是家长，所以我并不跟他太追究。

谁知道他劈头盖脸给我一句：老师，我是不是在哪里见过你？

这我就有点紧张了。

后面他就讲：你以前是不是混在19区……

吓得我不行！

这里插一条背景吧，说起来也是我年轻不太懂事，以前比较混，确实经常混在19区，拉帮结派还有打架的事没少干，但后头也都改了，现在我只想好好赚钱工作。

这个我承认是我错，我也已经在反省了，现在也不会当老师。

我们园还是比较看重老师品行的，我是一个退休老教师推荐过去的，老教师并不知道我以前的事情，我也觉得没有必要提。

但那个H笑得那叫一个耀武扬威的贱啊！

之后他就经常让我帮他留下来再多带会儿孩子，说是什么公司事情很多，我就这么被白白使唤了一个多月……

说真的，不然我也不会求助到这个地方求重码，我真的很担心丢了这份工作。

然后重点来了。

一次他来接孩子的时候已经快五点多了，他侄子肚子很饿，H说今天出去吃快餐，结果小孩打死也不同意，说一定要吃我做的菜。

……我后悔跟这个小孩讲我家的事情了。

H刚开始说不能麻烦我，可孩子一定想吃，我就随口说了一句：总吃外卖确实不行，小孩子的饭菜还是亲自过手比较好——我现在只想掐死那时候说这句话的自己。

H就问我难道就不吃外卖。

我刚刚工作没多少时间，虽说工资并不低，但我们这里物价挺高的，而且我还打算攒首付，所以能省则省。

还能说什么呢？

然后H说要到我家来取经学做菜，接着这一大一小就去了我家。

讲道理H的厨艺确实很差，不过看他那双手也知道不是做家务的人的手，切个葱都能切出七八种形状，让他煮个水都能差点烧干，最后只能我自己收拾。

可现在已经两个月了，H一点都没学到，还带着侄子天天准时报到。

虽说钱有付，但我家也不是快餐厅啊！你TM这么有钱怎么不请个阿姨呢？！老子也是有工作的好吧？还真当我当保姆使了？

我TM也还就奇怪了，这一大一小是不是有预谋啊？

武力解决是不可能的，那个H后来加过我朋友圈，我常常看到他在里面发健身照，应该是个练家子，前几回还帮我们幼儿园女老师追回了钱包，抓了个贼。

也想过摊牌，可他好像是开律师事务所的，我实在说不过他，何况还有把柄在他手上，如果让园长知道以前那些事，我很担心可能这份工作就保不住了，这年头工作又难找，大家都不容易。

可我也不是忍气吞声的性格，总之还请各位给一点建议，到底怎么把这对在我家蹭吃蹭喝两个月的叔侄赶出去。

——————————————————

二更，北美吐槽君体，总之期待各位小天使的答卷HHHH


End file.
